The Sweet Taste of Chocolate
by Kasia-chan
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Souichi wonders. Will his kouhai give him chocolate or will he not? Or maybe someone else will give Morinaga chocolate? Morinaga/Souichi Yaoi


Hi everyone!! Today's Valentine's Day! I thought that my favorite pair needs a little bit of love and this one shot fic is the result! It's long, I know, but I'm not splitting it. You can enjoy the whole thing. I hope you like chocolate? ;) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tyrant. Takanaga-sensei does.

**Beta:** elyrian

**Warnings:** language, sex

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Morinaga, Senpai

**Note:** Takes place somewhere after the sixth volume.

**Summary:** It's Valentine's Day and Souichi wonders. Will his kouhai give him chocolate or will he not? Or maybe someone will give Morinaga chocolate?

* * *

**The Sweet Taste of Chocolate**

Tatsumi Souichi was walking to the laboratory, where he should have been long ago, trying not to see what was happening all around him. Today was Valentine's Day and everywhere he looked he saw lovey-dovey couples and chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate. Souichi couldn't understand these idiots. Girls were running around everywhere with chocolate in their hands, searching for the people they wanted to give their chocolate to.

He never received any chocolates. Not that he wanted any, but still there was that nebulous feeling he had, and that feeling was associated with Morinaga. Souichi should be waiting for him in the lab by now. He was the first to complete his lessons for today, but the way he had been delayed made him run late. He was so annoyed with all these people and the atmosphere all around him that he wanted to hide as soon as possible. The lab was a perfect place to do just that. The only people that ever dropped in there recently were Morinaga and himself, so Souichi thought that he wouldn't be bothered there and wouldn't see all that insanity.

'_I hope the idiot __doesn't have any weird ideas today,'_ thought Souichi.

Despite his thoughts, Souichi was curious about his upcoming encounter with Morinaga. This would be the first Valentine's Day they would share together since the beginning of their weird relationship. He wouldn't call it being lovers, but even he had to admit that now they were in some sort of relationship. Not that he loved the idiot, but there was definitely something there since he wasn't all that bothered by the fact that they lived together.

What bothered him was sex. A little bit of kissing and he turned to mush in his kouhai's arms. He didn't understand it, he didn't know what that meant, but he knew that it wasn't quite as normal as he wanted it to be. Morinaga had never done anything on previous Valentine's Days, but Souichi thought that the man would definitely do something now, most probably give him some chocolates.

Souichi wasn't the type who liked sweets. Kanako liked them. If they ate sweets then they had been bought by his little sister or brother when they had lived together. Now he lived with Morinaga, or rather shared a place with him. He was anticipating Morinaga's actions. He knew his over enthusiastic kouhai viewed their living together differently than Souichi did, so he wanted to prepare himself for everything that Morinaga might throw his way today.

'_Will__ he give me sweets? He's a man after all, and today the ones giving sweets are the girls, but on the other hand chocolates are given to boys so…'_ Souichi was anxious. He didn't know what to expect and he didn't even know how he would react if Morinaga really gave him chocolates.

'_I don't even know if the idiot likes sweets!'_ Souichi couldn't bring himself to think about something else. All his thoughts revolved around Morinaga. Since today was a special day in which people ate chocolates, Souichi wondered if Morinaga liked them or not, even if he wasn't intending to give any to him. Souichi didn't have the slightest idea, just like many other things that he should know about his kouhai and didn't. After the last time the idiot went missing and Souichi realized that he knew so little about Morinaga, he considered finding out or asking, but when Morinaga was once more by his side he simply didn't. He was afraid that Morinaga would think that he cared about him more than he did, that Souichi was curious because he wanted them to be together, to know each other better.

Well, he didn't need to know all those things about Morinaga. If the man was by his side then it was enough for him.

Souichi was nervous. What would happen when he entered the lab? Before he knew it, Souichi arrived at the lab door and was forced to face whatever awaited him there.

*

Morinaga Tetsuhiro watched as Senpai slid the door open and entered the laboratory. He saw that Senpai was angry and he hoped that he wasn't angry at him.

"Senpai, hello," Tetsuhiro smiled warmly at the love of his life, hoping that whatever was irking the other man wasn't related to him.

"…" Senpai watched him warily and then greeted him. "Hi."

The two of them started working together like always. Although Tetsuhiro noticed that Senpai was behaving a bit weird, he hadn't said anything. He just watched Senpai furtively. Something wasn't right here. Tetsuhiro didn't understand Senpai's behavior at all, but that wasn't all that unusual. The man still looked pissed, but Tetsuhiro couldn't find any cause of his bad mood.

'_If he__ was angry at me then he would have been hitting me for it by now. So… it's not me he's angry with?' _It wasn't the first time that Senpai had been angry and Tetsuhiro didn't know the cause. He was used to it, so he thought that today was no different than all the other times Senpai had been moody. _'Something must have happened. He was quite normal this morning. Although… not entirely. It's weird, but I'd rather let him be.'_

They had worked the whole day until it was time for them to go home when suddenly someone knocked at the door. Senpai was nearer and he was the one who opened the it. He stood there for a moment without moving or saying anything. The only thing Tetsuhiro heard was a small voice that belonged to a girl, too faint to recognize.

"Senpai? What's wrong? Who is it?" he asked while coming to the door.

"Someone's here to see you," said the other man without looking at Tetsuhiro. He avoided eye contact.

Tetsuhiro wondered what was wrong, but he couldn't ask because there was someone standing there waiting for him. He went outside and saw his friend waiting with chocolates in her hands.

'_Oh, boy.'_

*

It was late afternoon and Souichi was going home, alone. He usually left with Morinaga but today the idiot had taken off when that girl showed up. He said only that he had something to take care of and then disappeared. He hadn't even waited for Souichi to give him the go ahead.

'_We were supposed to work together on those ex__periments, dammit! And what is he doing? Running off at the first opportunity. Not to mention that girl showing up. What the fuck did that mean?'_

Souichi was in a bad mood. That girl was one of Morinaga's friends from the time he had disappeared. He had suspected that she had some deeper feelings for his kouhai and now he was sure of it. Why else would she want to give him chocolates?

'_If that moron stop__ped being gay… I would have peace.'_

Something hurt inside of him at the thought of Morinaga with a girl. Deep down he hoped that Morinaga hadn't taken those chocolates. It would be mean to the girl, but he didn't know what he would do if Morinaga showed up with chocolates when he came back.

'_Why the h__ell am I even thinking about this so much? So what if he shows up with chocolates? It's none of my business.'_

After returning home, Souichi took a shower and then went into his room and shut the door. He didn't bother to lock it, though. Morinaga wasn't there yet, and Souichi was sure that his kouhai was smarter than that and wouldn't go into his room uninvited. Souichi dressed himself only in loose sleep pants before climbing into bed. He wanted to rest for awhile and then maybe read something before going to sleep, but his body had other ideas. After only a few minutes Souichi was fast asleep.

He woke up about an hour and a half later at the sensation of something trickling down his back. Since he wasn't fully awake he didn't think much of it, although he still concentrated mildly on it. Souichi was simply curious about what that weird feeling was. Whatever was on his back was wet and warm. His first thought was that it was sweat, but it was too heavy and there was definitely too much of it.

Souichi stirred, more awake now. He felt the mattress dip beside him on both sides, but before he could think anything of it something started to lap at his back. It started between his shoulder blades a little bit above the place where the warm liquid was pooling. When he realized that it was actually a tongue that was starting to lick off the warm wetness, something clicked and Souichi's eyes shot open.

"Wha…?" He tried to move away and roll over, but strong hands gripped his shoulders and held him there. Now Souichi was sure he knew what was going on. It was that stupid kouhai of his doing something weird again while he was asleep.

"Morinaga! Won't you ever learn, you moron?!" Souichi shouted, turning his head from side to side and trying to see what Morinaga was doing back there. He still felt the tongue licking him and getting rid of the warm wetness, leaving his skin tingling and his body shivering. He should have fought more but somehow Morinaga's weird actions relaxed him.

"Shh. It's okay. Just relax and enjoy it," Morinaga said, his voice taking on a seductive tone.

Souichi would bet that the man had a smirk on his face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" A shiver ran down his spine when Morinaga made his way further down. He tried squirming away but with no luck.

"Licking chocolate from your body," Morinaga answered when he stopped for a second.

*

Tetsuhiro felt Senpai jerk violently under him and he was forced to put more weight on him or else Senpai would have gotten himself free.

"Get the fuck off me!" Senpai shouted.

Tetsuhiro was surprised. Up until now Senpai had behaved rather sweetly, not to mention that he had tasted sweet as well. Senpai had wiggled a bit at first as if trying to get away, but Tetsuhiro could tell that he hadn't been putting too much effort into his attempts. Now he was most certainly putting his heart into it. Tetsuhiro didn't know what had made Senpai change his mind all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" He had to know. Tetsuhiro was sure that he hadn't done anything to irk Senpai into wanting to get away in the middle of such an erotic experience, but he also knew his Senpai. He knew that the man was unpredictable.

"I'll tell you what's wrong but first get off!" Senpai barked.

"Oh, I'm going to get us both off, don't worry, but first tell me what's gotten you so angry," Tetsuhiro demanded.

Senpai stilled for a bit, but it turned out that he did it only to take a deep breath and yell.

"You're such a pervert! I'm not doing anything with you. Especially not with that chocolate you received from that girl! So get away from me and go fuck yourself!"

Tetsuhiro was left bemused after Senpai stopped his ranting. He tried to process what the other man just said, but his mind drew a blank and refused to function. He sat up and watched Senpai. The man had his hands balled into fists and he was breathing heavily. And from what Senpai had just said he was most probably…

"Are you jealous?"

Senpai tensed under him and turned. He couldn't turn the whole way since Tetsuhiro was still sitting on the small of his back and pinning his lower half to the mattress, but it was enough to look into Tetsuhiro's eyes.

"You. Are. Insane." He stressed every single word.

Tetsuhiro reached for one of the mugs that he had put down on the nightstand when he came into the room and had found Senpai so irresistibly asleep and deliciously exposed with only his pants on.

"I bought this chocolate on the way back home. Taste it," Tetsuhiro encouraged his Senpai.

He dipped one finger in the still quite warm chocolate and brought it to Senpai's lips. He was sure that Senpai would protest, but he already had a plan if that was really the case. When Senpai opened his mouth to yell again he quickly pushed the finger into Senpai's mouth. The man had no other option but to envelop the finger with his lips.

Tetsuhiro's eyes lit up. Would it feel this good if Senpai sucked on something else, longer and thicker than his finger? His arousal ratcheted up a notch, but something was amiss. He had his finger in Senpai's mouth but the man wasn't sucking on it. He was just glaring at Tetsuhiro. The next moment he bit down.

"Ow!!" It was Tetsuhiro's turn to scream. _'It's a good thing it's only my finger and not something else.' _

Senpai didn't let go of his finger but didn't bite a second time. He was just holding it in his mouth and hadn't stopped glaring. Tetsuhiro thought that it would be the best if he explained the situation.

"Really, Senpai. Those chocolates that my friend had weren't for me. Really, you must believe me. She… likes someone and I'm just helping her find the courage to tell him how she feels," Tetsuhiro explained.

He saw that Senpai wanted to say something but the finger in his mouth was preventing him from speaking. At last he started to suck on it, but it was apparent that it was more out of frustrated need to get rid of the finger than anything else. Why the man didn't bite a second time was a mystery to Tetsuhiro, but he wasn't complaining.

The sucking motion made Tetsuhiro pause in his explanation. He swallowed. _'Fuck! Wanting him to suck my finger wasn't such a good idea after all.'_ He withdrew his finger when Senpai had eaten all the chocolate.

"As if I'll believe such a lame excuse. Have the courage to admit it!" Senpai said with narrowed eyes.

"Admit what Senpai? I haven't done anything wrong! And I told you I didn't receive any chocolates, especially not from – "

"Liar! I remember how much she was scared and worried about you that time when you disappeared all of a sudden! I suspected that she liked you and when she came today I was certain that – "

"But I don't like her. She's just a friend who's in love with Yamaguchi, by the way. And those chocolates were for him, but she chickened out at the last moment and knew that I'd help her and that's exactly what I did. Help her find the courage to confess her feelings to him," Tetsuhiro clarified.

Senpai looked at him, suspicion clear on his face, but there wasn't any angry shouting anymore so Tetsuhiro thought that he should continue his explanation.

"They're together now, you know." Tetsuhiro smiled fondly at the memory. He had seen them together and they had invited him to dinner. "That's why I didn't return to the lab today. I bumped into them and since Yamaguchi had found out about my help, they both decided to thank me for it. I couldn't decline. It would have been rude. So I went with them and on the way back home I stepped into a store and bought some chocolate. I thought I could make some to drink and we could have a cup. Today is Valentine's Day after all."

Tetsuhiro smiled warmly at Senpai. The man had an adorable blush on his face and a slight scowl. It looked like he still had his doubts. Tetsuhiro's smile slowly became sensual.

"Even if those chocolates were for me, Senpai, I wouldn't have accepted them. You're the one I love and this chocolate is the perfect proof of it, don't you think?" He reached out his hand and dipped his fingers into the mug, but this time he brought them to his own mouth and licked the chocolate off of his fingers himself. "I melted the chocolate with care and imbued it with all my feelings for you, and now I'm going to lick it from your body," stated Tetsuhiro, leaning down again and trying to readjust Senpai so that he could reach all of his back.

"Wouldn't you rather give some to me?" Senpai protested and only reluctantly complied, lying flat on his belly again. "And what the hell did you think you were doing spilling it on my back anyway, eh? You're such a pervert!"

"I'm sorry. You want more?" Tetsuhiro totally ignored Senpai's bitching. He reached to the mug again and dipped two fingers in the chocolate. Next he brought them to Senpai's mouth. "Here you go Senpai," he smirked, enjoying himself immensely.

"I meant to drink the chocolate and not – "

*

Souichi's mouth was filled again and the taste of chocolate invaded his taste buds. He could tell that Morinaga had done an excellent job with the chocolate. It tasted very good. He sucked the fingers lazily, wanting to keep the taste as long as he could.

"When I came back I made the chocolate and called you. When you didn't answer me I knocked on the door."

Lick.

"Since you still didn't answer I tried the doorknob."

Lick, suck.

"The door was open so I went in to see if everything was all right with you."

Long lick.

"And I saw you lying on your belly fast asleep."

Lick, kiss.

"I was holding two mugs full of chocolate, I couldn't resist, you know."

Souichi's breathing became heavier and uneven and his body quivered. He felt Morinaga's tongue lapping at his chocolate covered skin. Never in his life had he been licked so thoughtfully. He moaned when Morinaga's tongue licked the remains of the chocolate from his lower back. It was sweet torture, but even so Souichi couldn't bring himself to stop Morinaga. All that licking aroused him.

Morinaga retrieved his fingers from Souichi's mouth, then he suddenly felt those experienced fingers pulling down his pants and exposing his butt. He was naked in no time and he watched as Morinaga reached for one of the mugs on his nightstand.

"What are you doing?" he asked._ 'He licked me a lot already. What does he want with that chocolate again?'_

"Just relax and enjoy it Senpai. It feels good, doesn't it?" Morinaga asked.

"Will you ever have enough?" Souichi thought that Morinaga wanted to pour more chocolate on his back and lick it clean all over again, but to his surprise Morinaga encircled his hips with his free hand and lifted them up. He was now propped on his knees with his ass sticking out into the air and his chest lying on the bed. "Wha…?"

He yelped when thick liquid started to drip down his back. This time it began at his lower back and trailed down his spine, making him moan and press his chest more into the mattress and unintentionally causing the chocolate to run even lower. But there was more. Souichi felt Morinaga pour the chocolate on his hips and ass cheeks. It dripped down his thighs and tickled him. Some of it got in between his ass cheeks and drifted down to his entrance and lower, right to his balls. Souichi was sure that it dripped on the sheets, too.

"Are you a retard?! You'll make the bed dirty!" Souichi protested.

"It'll end up dirty anyway," Morinaga said casually, lowering himself and flicking his tongue on Souichi's thigh.

Pleasant sensations flowed through Souichi's body. He gripped the sheets beneath him and tried not to moan and whine too much as that devious tongue licked the chocolate off. Morinaga came to one of his ass cheeks and stopped.

"Does it feel good?" he asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions!" Souichi growled. '_I should really kill him.'_

Morinaga chuckled and swiped the chocolate from Souichi's butt. Souichi buckled, sticking his ass more in the air. His body was oversensitive all of a sudden and every single touch made it quiver more and more. He didn't even realize how much he was moaning and groaning now. He was rock hard by the time Morinaga had cleaned his other thigh and butt. He kissed the skin and sucked on it occasionally and when he did Souichi moaned loudly.

"Now your ass is all nice and clean, although… I think I missed a spot."

"What… are you… ta – Aaaah! Stop that!" Souichi writhed and tried to scramble away, but Morinaga held him firmly in place. He could only let out pitiful moans and whimpers when Morinaga licked the chocolate from between his ass cheeks, starting between his balls and entrance where the skin was most sensitive. That cursed tongue went up right to his hole. He clenched his fists in the sheets and panted, slowly losing his mind.

"Ahhhh!" Souichi felt Morinaga's tongue push into him lightly as if testing the ground and a shiver ran down his spine. His muscles shook. That wicked tongue stabbed into him repeatedly going deeper and deeper with every thrust, loosening him up.

He didn't give a shit that he was vocal. Who wouldn't be with a tongue fucking their ass? It felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. He knew exactly what Morinaga was, a god damn pervert, but up until now he wasn't aware of to what extent. _'And why the hell is he so good at it?!'_

After a bit more stabbing and licking, Morinaga withdrew that torturous device from within him. He circled his twitching entrance a few more times and licked back up the cleft between his ass cheeks to the small of his back, eating up all the chocolate.

"There. Now you're nice and clean," he smirked.

Souichi turned his head so that he could look into Morinaga's eyes. They were burning with lust and desire. A playful, sly smirk still played on his lips. Morinaga was rubbing his cheek on Souichi's butt and running his hands up and down Souichi's thighs lightly. After the thoughtful licking his thighs and butt had received, every single touch sent shivers through his body. His damn body was enthusiastically happy that it was receiving such treatment and judging from the reaction to every single touch, it desired even more. A desire his kouhai happily fulfilled.

"You have some more chocolate here, Senpai." He touched Souichi's back where the spilled chocolate still was and smeared it into an odd pattern.

"Then get rid of it," Souichi blurted out without thinking. His eyes widened when he realized what that meant, or rather how Morinaga would interpret it. He looked at his kouhai's face and saw an expression like a cat that had just caught a mouse and was about to play with it before giving the final blow. "I… I didn't mean…"

"Since you want it that much…" Morinaga chuckled and got to work making Souichi writhe and moan again. As he progressed further in the direction of Souichi's head he reached into the mug and dipped two fingers in chocolate once more.

Souichi observed him. _'Not again,'_ he thought.

Morinaga took his time with his chocolate covered back, but since there wasn't as much of it as the first time, it didn't take as long as before to reach the area between Souichi's shoulder blades again.

"You should eat some more of this delicious treat. It's not nice of me to deprive you of it. I made this especially for you and now I'm the only one enjoying its taste," he said while bringing his fingers to Souichi's mouth again and guiding them in.

The taste of chocolate hit him once more. It wasn't as warm as before but tasted good nonetheless. Souichi wasn't one for sweets but something about this chocolate made it impossible to resist. He sucked it off of those fingers, coating them with his saliva in the process. He used his tongue to get to the last bit of the treat, pushing it between Morinaga's fingers and licking them separately before licking them together. The taste of chocolate lingered in his mouth even when he thought that there was no chocolate left on them. Suddenly Morinaga withdrew his fingers, leaving Souichi with a weird and somehow empty feeling in his mouth.

*

Tetsuhiro couldn't take it anymore. Senpai was so into it without even realizing it! He sucked on Tetsuhiro's fingers so eagerly that his stunned kouhai just stared. He had intended to run his hand up and down Senpai's spine while the man licked the chocolate off, kissing his shoulders at the same time, but had to rethink his plan. The feel of Senpai's tongue teasing his fingers was making thinking impossible and made him still his own movements. The only thing he could do was encourage Senpai, but he wasn't even sure if the man had heard him.

"Yes, Senpai. Very good. Eat all the chocolate I have for you, every single drop. It's good, isn't it?"

His fingers were soaked with Senpai's saliva and Tetsuhiro thought that it would be a shame if he didn't use them. When he couldn't take it anymore he pulled his fingers out of Senpai's mouth and brought them right down to his entrance.

He had already stretched it a bit, but thought that it wouldn't harm anybody to do it a little bit more. At least as long as he could hold himself in check. His own erection was hard and dripping. He wanted desperately to bury himself in something hot and tight that would grip and squeeze him so wonderfully.

Tetsuhiro inserted the first finger without much resistance. It seemed that his tongue had done the trick after all.

'_I should have __used this opportunity and made him scream with pleasure from my tongue. Oh, well. I'll definitely make him scream next time.'_

He moved his finger in and out, and after a few moments added the second one, pushing in and hitting Senpai's prostate. It made the man buckle and gasp. Tetsuhiro chuckled. His Senpai was so sexy, so irresistible. Sometimes Tetsuhiro wondered how Senpai's body could scream to take it and ravish it totally and utterly without the man's knowledge. It was so hard to hold himself in check at those times.

Tetsuhiro liked Senpai's obliviousness very much, but at the same time whenever the man was clueless of the way he provoked Tetsuhiro, he was so tempted to enlighten Senpai in the most wicked way possible.

He scissored his fingers, loosening Senpai up a bit more. He wanted Senpai to enjoy himself more and more until he understood that what they were doing wasn't anything bad. While he stretched Senpai, Tetsuhiro's self-control was slipping; he wanted desperately to bury himself inside that delicious body.

*

Souichi knew that Morinaga was a pervert, only he didn't think that the man would go all perverted on _him_. First spilling chocolate on him, then licking him all over, and at the end when his mind concentrated on the taste of chocolate on Morinaga's fingers while ignoring everything else, his kouhai took them away and shoved them up his ass.

That was just so… naughtily perverted.

If he had had the energy Souichi would have punched him right then and there, but Morinaga had made sure he couldn't use his body properly anymore. The only thing it wanted was more of what Morinaga was doing. He could tell. He was furious with himself but couldn't deny that his body reacted strongly to Morinaga.

Every single time Morinaga touched him, he became weaker and more aroused. It made Souichi so mad. It also made him furious with himself that he wasn't fighting back. He laid there and let Morinaga do whatever the man wanted. Why hadn't he punched his kouhai at the beginning when he had the chance? He really didn't know.

The man had come in here uninvited and used the situation and Souichi's vulnerable state to his advantage. Souichi had been mad at him only because he thought that Morinaga had accepted chocolate from that girl. When his kouhai told him it wasn't like that and explained the situation, Souichi had felt relief. He wasn't aware of how much it had bothered him before Morinaga cleared up the misunderstanding.

He didn't want to be misunderstood, too. If Souichi didn't get mad at Morinaga for what he had done and was still doing, then the pervert might think that he was permitted to do these kind of things to Souichi when he slept. That was unacceptable, but it was so damn hard to get angry at Morinaga when his kouhai made him moan and pant and writhe under him.

How the hell could he summon enough strength to punch him when all his wits and energy were directed into holding himself back and not letting Morinaga see how much of an effect he actually had on Souichi?

He hoped he was managing but he also had his doubts. Especially when Morinaga was doing something unexpected and catching Souichi off guard. Just like now.

"Ahhh!"

Morinaga had twisted his fingers inside Souichi, sending shockwaves through him, and then those wicked fingers exited his body. It felt weird, having something there and then being abruptly deprived of it. Then he felt something rub against his entrance and he moaned at the feel of it. He knew exactly what would come next and he couldn't do anything but wait for it to actually happen.

*

"Are you ready, Senpai?" Tetsuhiro asked.

He was enjoying himself so much. Without even doing the actual act yet, he was still happy with the way Senpai had reacted until now. The only thing that they hadn't done yet was about to happen. He watched as Senpai nodded once quickly and became motionless. He was actually waiting for Tetsuhiro to thrust inside.

Tetsuhiro chuckled inwardly. This was too much fun. He couldn't stop himself from teasing his Senpai a little bit more even if he felt like he would burst any minute now. He breached Senpai's opening very slowly with the head of his cock and pushed inside, but just enough to bury only his head, then he stilled again. He felt the muscles grip him and work to get more of him inside. It was very hard, but he held still nonetheless.

Senpai's breath heaved and he gripped the sheets but he didn't say anything. At least not yet. Tetsuhiro smirked and suddenly pulled out.

"Ahh!"

Senpai cried out at the suddenness of Tetsuhiro's actions.

Tetsuhiro managed to hold in a chuckle and positioned himself again at that twitching entrance, running circles around it with the tip of his cock. Then he pushed inside for a second time, burying only the head again.

"Are you sure, Senpai?" he asked, holding still and watching Senpai. Tetsuhiro knew he couldn't hold on for much longer now. This teasing game, although very amusing, was making it painfully clear that he wanted to surge forward and have his way with the wonderful man beneath him.

"You… ah!" Senpai was about to say something and Tetsuhiro was mildly curious about what, but he pulled out again. He stayed still with the tip of his penis touching Senpai's entrance.

"I don't want to hurt you, you know." He pushed inside agonizingly slowly again and stopped in the same place as before. "I need you to be completely sure that you're ready."

He watched the trembling body that was so deliciously exposed, ready and waiting for him to possess. Tetsuhiro was running his fingertips up and down Senpai's thighs, taking pleasure in the way the muscles quivered under his touch. He was curious about how Senpai would handle his teasing.

"I am!" the man bellowed.

His head was turned to the side and he was glancing at Tetsuhiro with a flushed face. Tetsuhiro saw the fire burning in Senpai's eyes. He wasn't so sure how much of that fire was due to the obvious arousal and how much was because Senpai was angry at him for teasing.

"I'm not sure," he said slowly, making a move as if he wanted to withdraw from the tight confines.

Senpai stopped him by yelling, "Just do it already!"

Tetsuhiro smirked wolfishly. He had been hoping for an indirect statement but Senpai's words surpassed all his hopes. He wouldn't have been able to stop himself right now even if his life depended on it. Senpai was just too much of a temptation, and a willing temptation that had made him almost blind with desire.

"As you wish," he said and surged forward, going deeper and listening to Senpai's sweet voice. He didn't stop until he was buried to the hilt, then he paused and gave Senpai time to adjust. Tetsuhiro enjoyed the feel of strong muscles massaging his shaft. He took in the view in front of him. Senpai had his hips in the air, legs spread to accommodate him between them. He had his upper body pressed to the mattress with his face hidden in the sheets and with Tetsuhiro up his ass. Tetsuhiro bent over and kissed Senpai's head. The other man growled and tried to shift away from his lips.

"You okay?" he asked after a moment of impatient waiting. Tetsuhiro really wanted Senpai to enjoy himself. He stayed immobile, waiting for a sign from Senpai. He knew that by now it was okay to move, he could feel it by the way Senpai's muscles relaxed, but he wanted to hear it coming out of the man's mouth.

"Senpai?"

There was no response. Senpai just lay there gripping the sheets, averting his gaze from Tetsuhiro and hiding it successfully. Tetsuhiro became concerned.

"Senpai? Senpai, please. I need to –"

"I'm not speaking with you!" Senpai cut into his worried words.

Tetsuhiro was taken aback. Senpai was pouting. He was pouting in the middle of sex! It was too much. Tetsuhiro started giggling uncontrollably. He hugged Senpai, still giggling, and hid his head in the other man's shoulder.

"What's so funny?! Oi!"

Senpai became angry and started to squirm under him. He wanted to get away, but Tetsuhiro held him there.

Tetsuhiro couldn't stop his amusement. Senpai was just so endearingly cute. He felt a sudden surge of emotions towards him.

"I love you, Senpai," he confessed. Tetsuhiro watched as Senpai's ears became red from embarrassment.

"Stop saying such things!"

Tetsuhiro suppressed more chuckling. No matter how many times he confessed, no matter how many times Senpai brushed him off, he still felt that he was the luckiest man in the world.

"Fine. Then… I'll do this instead." He pulled out and surged back in, aiming his thrusts so that he would hit Senpai's sweet spot.

"Nyaaa!"

Senpai's loud reaction was the best proof that he had hit it. The muscles around him contracted and he groaned, grasping Senpai's hips as he fought for control. He took a few deep breaths and set a steady pace. He heard Senpai muttering something under his breath, but couldn't distinguish anything.

He smirked and angled his next thrust just the right way.

"Ngh!"

*

Souichi didn't really know what to think. Morinaga had played with him and teased him so much that he really should have hit the man and knocked him out. Instead he was being screwed and was having trouble gathering his thoughts when Morinaga surged forward, hitting that spot that made him moan and lose himself completely. He couldn't remember any other person who got to him so much on so many levels.

He lost all resemblance of coherency when Morinaga gripped his hips tighter and picked up the pace. He knew that if Morinaga held this pace, hitting hit prostate so often, that he would come undone. He had no means to stop his kouhai and even if he had them he wasn't so sure he would use them anyway. At least not in the state he was in.

Morinaga never went easy on him. He always took what he wanted and gave Souichi something in return that Souichi didn't want. It was so hard to remain unaffected by his kouhai's evident lust and passion. He was always swept away by Morinaga and ended up climaxing. From another man's touch. It was something Souichi couldn't understand no matter what. He was straight, damn it. He shouldn't be reacting so strongly. He shouldn't be reacting at all to Morinaga's ministrations, but he was. He couldn't pretend otherwise while he writhed and moaned under his kouhai, having his brains fucked out.

He could feel he was close. If Morinaga didn't stop his thrusting then he would come any minute now. He knew he was crying out louder now. There wasn't any other option since Morinaga was driving into him with more and more speed and force, not letting him have even a second of peace to gather his thoughts or breath. His toes were curling and his body felt the pressure building to a point where Souichi felt like losing his mind was a good idea. He was keening, his voice higher than normal, all thoughts of restraining it forgotten a long time ago. After one precise thrust Souichi felt himself letting go.

"Aaaaaaah…….!!"

*

Tetsuhiro heard Senpai's broken cry as the man tensed in his arms. He was coming, his muscles clamping so strongly around Tetsuhiro's member that his own climax hit him without any warning. The force of it wrung a cry from his own mouth while he buried himself completely inside Senpai's hot body, letting those clamping muscles do their work by squeezing him so wonderfully.

Finally he came back from heaven and felt the aftershocks run through his body. His breathing was fast and unsteady so Tetsuhiro fought to even it out. With his heart still racing, he looked down on the collapsed figure of his Senpai. The man was totally out of it, still shivering and panting with closed eyes. His body was all sweaty just like Tetsuhiro's, and his hair was a total mess. The view was so sexy that Tetsuhiro felt himself twitch inside Senpai. Even so, after such a vast orgasm he was entirely sated. He withdrew his softening member and let Senpai's body collapse on the bed fully.

*

Souichi didn't even realize that Morinaga had slipped out of his body. One moment he was coming violently and the next moment he was lying on the bed and feeling his heart beat slowing finally and his breathing returning to normal. He felt totally spent. He wouldn't have been able to move a muscle even if his life depended on it.

He felt Morinaga settle on his side. Then he was turned over and Morinaga pressed his chest to Souichi's back and wrapped his arm around his middle. Souichi was too tired to protest. He squirmed a bit, making himself more comfortable and the arm around him tightened his hold.

"Don't hold me so tightly," he protested weakly.

"Sorry," Morinaga murmured sleepily, adjusting his hold.

It looked like Souichi wasn't the only one who was out of it. His kouhai wasn't in any better shape than he was. Somehow that thought made Souichi's lips form into a smile. He felt at ease. Tired as hell, but in some weird way content. He started drifting off into sleep, but before he could fall asleep completely he heard Morinaga's chuckle.

"Hm?" he murmured, wanting to know what was so funny all of a sudden. "What?"

"I had heard that chocolate is an aphrodisiac but I didn't believe it. At least not until now," Morinaga explained. "I want to know what other foods are considered aphrodisiacs."

"Over my dead body," Souichi murmured.

"Mmm," Morinaga chuckled. "Good night, Senpai." He kissed Souichi's shoulder and his breath evened out, indicating that he was falling asleep.

"Night," Souichi whispered, wondering what other stuff was an aphrodisiac. _'I should check, just in case.'_ Just before sleep took him he heard Morinaga's whisper.

"I love you, Senpai."

Souichi fell asleep with a smile on his lips, enveloped in Morinaga's embrace.

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

**Note:** Yummy, wasn't it? XD Tell me what you think, please! Give me a little bit of love. XD And elyrian too! She helped a lot!

Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
